A Storm All Brewed Up
by TiCe
Summary: A black out at the Moulin! Oh no..
1. The lights

Title: A Storm all Brewed Up  
  
Author: Ebby  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: Uhh…fluffy/romance just read  
  
AN: My first MR fanfic!! Yay!! I love Moulin Rouge I watch it or/and listen to both soundtracks everyday. I love Ewan McGregor and John Legizamo and I probably just spelled their name wrong..sigh..well read and tell me if I should just give up and go back to writing Buffy/Angel stories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A storm is brewing.." one of the old lady's that did costumes and sets whispered to her friend. Satine eyed her over her shoulder, as she walked out on to the semi-constructed stage. Her heels made a dull clunk, as they hit the blanket that covered up the torn up floor. She was entering the former dance hall through where the stage would be. Not for the attention, but for the hope that she would be able to steal away a few minutes with her penniless poet. The slimy Duke had made her miss several days with him. Her face went into a pout when she thought back, for the last three days, any time she stepped into a room with Christian she was forced to step right back out and spend time with the Duke.  
  
Satine was stage right and she peaked her head over the side, hoping to get a glance at who was in the hall. To the right sitting in the chairs was Nini and the rest of the dogs. Satie, at the piano, teaching the songs to the rest of the orchrastra. Toulouse doing…well she didn't know what he was doing. He seem to be singing and dancing with himself. Satine leaned a bit more and saw that there was a bottle of absenthe.  
  
That explains that. There was no sight of Christian. She leaned farther and still no sign of him. She sighed and pouted again. They only had 15 minutes till rehearsal started and she wanted to see Christian. She decided to peek around again, sense no one had seen her, and spy a bit and of course hoped that Christian would come. She saw China Doll talking to Arabia. And Arabia seemed to be listening intently. Satine leaned in hoping to maybe hear what they were talking about, when two strong hands found themselves on her shoulders with a loud "Boo!" attached to it. With a loud shriek Satine jumped around to see her attacker. Every one in the hall turned to see a terrified Diamond and a laughing writer. Some smiled, some scowled. Everyone knew of their romance. You would have to be dumb not to. So the Duke was the only one not to know.  
  
"Darling, you should have seen your face…" Christian said in-between laughs. After he calmed down he still had a smile on his face.  
  
"I still fail to see the humor in this." Satine said her fake-cross look on her face. Christian could see the sparkle in her eye.  
  
"Well, see..all the humor is right..here." he placed his pointer finger on his lips.  
  
"Oh, well yes…I see.." Satine said nodding coming closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She went in for the kiss, but as soon as they got with in a breath away, she stood up as tall as she could and kissed him on the forehead leaving a red lip print.  
  
"Right there..? I'm still failing to see the humor." Satine said with a disappointed smirk on her face.  
  
"No." Christian said putting a finger on his lips again.  
  
"Oh.." Satine kissed him on the left cheek and gave him an innocent smile. Christian sighed a big dramatic sigh.  
  
"Lemme help you, hmm?" He wrapped his hands around her face to steady her head. He pulled her closer and right as there lips were about to touch..a loud bang sounded through the dance hall and the lights fluttered and it was completely dark.  
  
TBC..R&R 


	2. Bored now..

Disclaimer: No Own Me Have To No Characters. Me English Bad. Not Really I Just Don't Wanna Talk Right.  
  
HELP: When you read fic, you will see, I need music…I have some…I just can't find the right music. So suggestions would be great!  
  
Dedication to alllllllllllllllll my reviewers ya'll are wonderfullllllllll. How wonderful life is now I have reviwersssssssssssssss!!!!! Sorry I'm a little…not right in the head. It's the heat I tells ya, the heat!!  
  
  
  
A small shriek erupted through her. She latched onto Christian as he held her close to protect her from the darkness. The noise of chatter sounded in the hall, as everyone only saw darkness. The poet lead the precious gem of the club to everyone else, using sound as his guide.  
  
"What happened?" He asked the person he felt the person in front of him.  
  
"I knew you'd come around, Shakespeare." A familiar laughing cackle said. Christian yanked his hand a way quickly and mumbled his apologies.  
  
"Oww! What the bloody…" Nini grabbed her foot admisted the darkness.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Nini…didn't see you there." Satine smirked to herself, not meaning a word. She carefully led Christian to another person, as she her self held her hand out. Each step as careful as the other. Right. Left. Right. Lef--. Her foot caught and she tripped, before she hit the ground, Christian caught her.  
  
"Thank you, my dear poet." He smiled charmingly to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
A loud 'ah-HAH!' as a flash of light sparked through the Moulin Rouge. Standing next to the flame was none other then the Narcoleptic Argentinean. The lovers having not a chance to kiss looked towards him, along with everyone else.  
  
"In the Brothels of Buena's Aries!…" His voice boomed so even more attention was drawn to him. A hush went of the crowd as everyone looked on.  
  
"We had no electricity." He shrugged, and went over to get a shot of absinthe.  
  
The crowds stare lingered over the piece of well semi-useful information. The awkward silence soon broke as everyone separated into different things. The Boho's were having a drinking contest, The Dogs were making up rumors and gossiping. The various stage crew who were there to work on the stage, well they were doing what they were paid to do. Build the stage.  
  
The Lovers however, they were sitting in silence.  
  
"This….this is boring." Christian said finally.  
  
"Thanks, I know I'm wonderful company." Satine said with a mock glare.  
  
"I didn't say the company was bad, I just said that we aren't doing anything. I'm bored." Christian said as he tapped his foot to an imaginary beat.  
  
"Well then, entertain me." Satine said in her most polished voice.  
  
"Me? I'm the bored one. Entertain me." He said in an also regal voice with a snotty wave of his hand. A glint in her eye spark as a slow smile spread across her face.  
  
"I have an idea!" She giggled as she jumped slightly.  
  
"Well this is never good." Christian said with a smile.  
  
"Hey!" She swatted him in the arm.  
  
"Continue.." He faked yawn. "I'm growing ever so weary."  
  
Choosing to ignore the comment she continued to slightly bounce.  
  
"Let's have a contest!"  
  
"A. contest? What kind" He was intrigued. Very intrigued.  
  
"Well. a poetry contest. No. a music contest. We both have to write a song with music and then we'll each perform it in front of everyone. And they vote who wins." She bit her lip in excitement.  
  
"Well, what do I get when I win?" He said with a sly smile.  
  
"Funny, you'd be surprised that I have many…talents."  
  
"Oh I know you have many talents." Satine's jaw dropped.  
  
"I can't believe I am hearing this..My poor woman ears." She clamped her hands over her ears. Christian smiled and slowly took her right hand in his, putting his left on her waste she had no choice but to put her left on his shoulder. They began to slowly waltz. They both danced in silence, to gather their thoughts. Christian lifted their joined hands so he could spin her. When Satine's body came back to his, he leaned in.  
  
"I do believe we have a competition." Satine gave a small yelp of 'yay!'.  
  
They detached from one another, and left met right as the shook hands on their wager. When the short good luck kiss was exchanged they both turned on there heals away from each other. The Diamond to the Dogs. The Poet to the Bohemians. 


End file.
